Timeline
This is the complete timeline of the NIGHTINGALE series. The following timeline uses the Japanese calendar uses an official dating system known as nengō (年号) (or, strictly speaking, gengō (元号)). Years are numbered within eras, which are named by the reigning Emperor. The Gregorian year is enclosed in parentheses. Kōji 1 (1555) * Kōji 1, 14th day of the 7th month (14 July 1555) - Oda Hidetaka was killed by Oda Nobutsugu Kōji 2 (1556) * Kōji 2, 24th day of the 8th month (24 August 1556) - Battle of Inō * Kōji 2, 7th month (July 1556) - Oda Nobutoki committed seppuku Kōji 3 (1557) * Kōji 3, 22nd day of the 11th month (22 November 1557) - Oda Nobuyuki was killed by Oda Nobunaga Kōji 4/Eiroku 1 (1558) * 'Eiroku 1, 5th month until 6th month '(May-June 1558) - Siege of Terabe Eiroku 3 (1560) * (April 1560) - Siege of Marune * (May-June 1560) - Battle of Okehazama Eiroku 4 (1561) * (May 1561) - First Siege of Nagashima * (August 1561) - Ishiyama Hongan-ji War started * (13-27 September 1561) - Siege of Inabayama Castle * (November 1561) - Tsubasa Miyuki started working under Oda Nobunaga * (December 1561) - Oda Oichi married Azai Nagamasa Eiroku 5 (1562) * (February 1562) - Siege of Chōkō-ji * (April 1562) - Siege of Kanegasaki * (30 May 1562) - Battle of Anegawa * (9 June 1562) - Oda Nobuoki died * (29 June 1562) - Siege of Mount Hiei * Battle of Mikatagahara * (10 August 1562) - Siege of Hikida Castle * (25 August 1562) - Siege of Odani Castle started * (28 August 1562) - Siege of Odani Castle ended; Azai Nagamasa committed seppuku * (September 1562) - Second Siege of Nagashima * (28 September 1562) - Battle of Nagashino Eiroku 6 (1563) * (25 January 1563) - Siege of Ichijōdani Castle * (April 1563) - Siege of Itami * (May 1563) - Siege of Mitsuji * (30 June 1563) - First Battle of Kizugawaguchi * (29 July 1563) - Oda Nobunaga married Tsubasa Miyuki * (August 1563) - Second Battle of Kizugawaguchi started * (December 1563) - Second Battle of Kizugawaguchi ended Eiroku 7 (1564) * (22 April 1565) - Oda Ichirou was born Eiroku 8 (1565) * Siege of Shigisan Eiroku 9 (1566) * (13 November 1577) - Battle of Tedorigawa started Eiroku 10 (1567) * (21 February 1567) - Oda Minato was born * (March 1567) - Battle of Tedorigawa ended Eiroku 11 (1568) * (December 1568) - Battle of Takatenjin started Eiroku 12 (1569) * (22 March 1569) - Battle of Takatenjin ended * (May 1569) - Siege of Tottori * (July 1569) - Siege of Hijiyama * (August 1569) - Ishiyama Hongan-ji War ended Eiroku 13/Genki 1 (1570) * (February 1570) - Siege of Takatō * (21 April 1570) - Battle of Tenmokuzan started * (1 May 1570) - Oda Nobunaga left the battlefield to return back to Gifu upon hearing Oda Miyuki had fallen ill * (2 May 1570) - Battle of Tenmokuzan ended * (10 May 1570) - The forces of Oda arrived back to Gifu * (14 May 1570) - Oda Miyuki died; Oda Kyōyuki was born * (18 May 1570) - Oda Miyuki was buried; for the first time, Oda Nobunaga met his daughter; Nobunaga sent his forces to Uozu * (22 May 1570) - Siege of Uozu started * (3 June 1570) - Siege of Uozu ended * (21 June 1570) - Honnō-ji Incident; Oda Nobunaga was killed by Akechi Mitsuhide; Mori Ranmaru committed seppuku * (2 July 1570) - Battle of Yamazaki